The most delicious meal ever?
by Harlequins Tale
Summary: Dean and Sam in a restaurant this could all go horribly wrong...


**The Most Delicious Meal Ever: **

Dean sat down at the booth watching as Sam slid in opposite him. The plastic booth creaked and groaned as he slid across the plastic covering. Grabbing the menu his eyes slide over the list of edible and inedible food. The two of them had eaten in a lot of diners and they knew which food was decent and which was bad enough to make you feel like crap for days after taking one bite. He looked up at Sam and nodded to the waitress to come and take their order.

'Yo Sammy you decided on something yet?' Sam frowned then nodded, 'Ok I'll get a coffee, black and the pig in a poke.' Snorting he looked at the waitress who smirked back.

'With bacon or sausage?' Dean mused for a second.

'I'll go for sausage.' She smiled and turned to Sam who ran a hand through his hair.

'I'll have the short stack.' Smiling thanks she tapped her pad and moved away.

'How obvious are you Sammy? I mean you always have the same don't you get fed up with the same stuff?' Playing with the salt and pepper cellars he looked around the diner.

It was pretty quiet except for a family sat in the booth in front of them. The little boy was stood on the plastic booth chairs and he was jumping up and down. Dean stared at him fiercely and felt the stare returned. The staring contest continued as the boy stuck out his tongue in a vague attempt to make Dean laugh.

Dean kept a straight face until his concentration was snapped due to Sam coughing at him to bring Dean's attention back to the present as the waitress placed the coffee in front of him. The coffee was steaming hot was leaning over he poured in some sugar he looked up at Sam smiled back at him. 'What?'

'Nothing Dean I mean if you count the great big blob of potato on your head nothing is wrong at all.' Laughing loudly as Dean located the big blob on the back of his head and flopping it on the table.

'What the...?' Staring past Sam's head the little boy he had made eye contact with was laughing with a loaded fork full of potato. 'Oh right I see how this is going down.' Wiping the potato from his hair he sat back. He was waiting for his plate to emerge and for him to get his own back on the little kid.

'Dean what are you thinking?' Sam knew the look that Dean had when he was plotting something and even worse that he was about to do something totally stupid in a crowded restaurant. 'Dean I don't like it when you go silent.'

Dean smirked, 'Well all I know is that he is going down. You remember back at that school back in Austin?' Sam nodded, 'Do you remember that big argument where suddenly all that food was suddenly thrown around and you and me were the only one's not covered in food?' Sam smirked, nodded and laughed, 'Well if you remember we both started it so I'm thinking you help me out we won't end up covered in food.' He nodded, 'Ok well let's get planning our assault.' Sam chuckled.

Tucking into their food Dean saw Sam tugging at parts of his pancakes and Dean pulled at the bread as well as stacking up piles of mash potatoes. Piling his spoon with potato Dean leant to the right aimed at the boys head and bent the spoon back and then flicked it. The potato splattered the boys head from behind as the boy turned Sam let rip with another large spoon full. It landed straight in the boys face.

The next spoonful hit the young woman square in the face on the table opposite her face showed the shock of the incident. The potato dripped from her long black hair. Looking around she grabbed a hand full of pie and flung it widely across the room. Sam's hand full hit the waitress full in mouth and she gagged as swallowed.

A shower of potato flew from the families table Sam and Dean ducked and heard it splatter against the table top and the back of the plastic chair backs.

Dean laughed then motioned for Sam to follow. Crouching low they headed back towards the kitchen counter. Their many months of training as kids in stealth and movement had given them the unfair advantage over everyone else. They ducked and dove as the flying food scattered across the room, table, walls and windows anywhere but on their bodies. As they crouched behind it they looked up.

The food fight was still going on without them. Dean looked at Sam and they smirked at one another.

Taking another look over the counter top they saw a whole apple pie fly across the room and land on someone's head. 'Dude I say we leave.'

'I can't agree more there Dean.' Crouching low and moving quickly they left the diner. Laughing as they got into the Impala slapping each other a high five Dean gunned the engine. 'Dean you got a little something on your jacket.' He looked down and saw a trail of apple down his leather jacket.

'Dude that's such a waste of a perfect apple pie.' His face looked seriously sad as he licked his finger, 'All I can say is we did good I mean we got out quite quickly and we also had a free meal. Awesome!' Sam laughed.

'I have to agree that had to be the most delicious meal we have ever had.'

Dean nodded, 'I can't agree more there Sam.'


End file.
